fanmadevgfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanzo Hattori (Ninja Cat character)
WARNING: This article may contain Spoilers! 'Hanzo Hattori '''is a fictional character and the main protagonist of the Ninja Cat film series. He was created by SAMURAI-09 and is portrayed (voiced) by xxRehab_Rejectxx. He first appears in the 2012 film ''NINJA CAT ''along with ''NINJA CAT 2 ''(2012), his last appearance was in the film ''NINJA CAT Reboot ''(2016). Hattori also appears in many fan-art made from other people who are fans of the series. Biography Hanzo was born in a small home with his parents. After having his name chosen by his mother Meg, his father Rhyzo was informed by Ichi that Fuma went on a rampage in town and General Tokugawa is in need of help. When Rhyzo accepted, he told Meg to stay inside the house and not go anywhere. After Rhyzo, Ichi, and Grand Master Rice defeated Fuma using a sword called the Mursame, they were thanked by General Tokugawa, but Fuma wasn't dead. Fuma used his mind-reading power on Rhyzo, to locate where his wife Meg was, along with his son Hanzo. When he got to the house using his teleportation power, he attacked and possessed Meg. When Rhyzo returned, telling that Fuma was defeated, the possessed Meg attacked Rhyzo by using the Mursame. The soldiers later surrounded the house and General Tokugawa ordered them to burn the home down, but Rhyzo panicked and pleaded not to due to his son Hanzo being in there. Rhyzo refused to get out of the way, but he was then held by soldiers and was taken away. Inside, when Fuma was about to kill Hanzo, Meg unexpectedly took control of her body and said goodbye, telling Rhyzo that she loves him. She then used the Mursame to commit suicide in order to kill Fuma. After her death, Rhyzo was arrested for treason and was imprisoned but escaped 3 days later, never to be seen from again. Hanzo was later raised by Grand Master Rice, along with his childhood friends Mimmi and Zen, and was trained to fight ever since. Appearances ''NINJA CAT ''/ ''NINJA CAT Reboot To celebrate his 18th Birthday, Hattori wants to do his first-ever mission as a ninja. But when Grand Master Rice tells him that his first mission was to get some tofu at Ichi's bar, he refused but then accepted after Rice telling him that she'll give him some catnip. Later on, Hanzo was told by Ichi to protect the sword called The Mursame from a female cat bandit and an arm's dealer monkey. NINJA CAT 2 Two years after the events of NINJA CAT ''(and ''NINJA CAT Reboot), Hanzo finds out what had happened to his parents when he was an infant. And later on, he battles the leader of a group called The Shadows named Rhyzo after sneaking into his lair. Trivia * Hanzo's name and last name originates from a famous samurai named Hattori Hanzō. * The character's design was based off a player's costume in the game, LittleBigPlanet 2. Category:Main Protagonists